Tales of Alinor Book:1
by aaron.dumas.3
Summary: Based roughly 300 years after skyrim.It follows Lletharin a young Altmer in the Alinorian imperial army as he embarks on a quest of epic proportions. I do not own Tamriel or anything associated with it. If you enjoy it or are following it review. If not it will be discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the crappy structure before i just got my internet back up. so now its muuchhh better. This is a completely revised version of chapter one i hope you enjoy! feel free to review, and if you enjoy my story as it grows then be sure to let me know! your reviews are my inspiration. Again i do not own Tamriel or anything associated with it. Just my original characters**_

Chapter: 1

The Battle in the Silver Wood

A pair of Altmer were silently walking through the dark forest of Silverwood, watching the moon moths circling the moonlight that streamed through the canopy of the forest, their golden armor glinting in the moonlight as they themselves passed through it. The younger Altmer was following close behind his commanding officer when his commander stopped rigid. The pair had just walked into a clearing, the younger Altmer looked around scanning the lush tree line for any signs of a threat. He saw nothing. The older Altmer signaled for his son to follow as he silently pulled his elven great sword from his back. The pair slowly crept into the clearing, the younger altmer silenty pulling out his bow and notched an arrow. Upon the two making it mid way through the clearing the faint breeze died, the sounds of the surrounding forest died to complete silence in the blink of an eye. The air in front of the two began to shimmer in several spots, the young altmer tensed ready to let his arrow fly and instantly notch another the way he had been conditioned to do since he could walk. His father moved out of his direct line of fire, dropping his great sword in front of him in a defensive position. By this time the shimmering spots in the air had materialized into fierce Altmer warriors, wearing ebony and gold Aldmer fashioned armor. They had stumbled directly into a Thamlor ambush. Without even an exchange of words the Thalmor charged the pair. The older Altmer of the pair charged forward swinging his great sword taking down one Thalmor, bending low and his powerful blade taking of his victims legs at the knee. He spun in place bringing his blade around decapitating the Thalmor at his back. The younger Altmer Loosed his arrow dropping a charging Thalmor, immediately following the attack with another shot, hitting the next Thalmor between the eyes. As he turned to the right he saw three of the remaining Thalmor charge him as a group. His lips turned up in a sinister smirk as he drew three arrows notched and loosed all three of them and laughed in satisfaction as they hit all three of the Thalmor directly in the chest passing through their armor and piercing all of them through the heart. The trio fell forward propelled by the force of their charge landing a mere foot in front of the Altmer. In the few seconds that he had been distracted by his small victory he didn't sense the Thalmor mage sneaking up behind him in an attempt to end the archer quickly before he did any more damage to his company. Sighing in utter disbelief at how easily he had taken down five Thalmor without even breaking a sweat, the young altmer didn't hear the charge of electricity the mage behind him was preparing to launch. His entire body tensed muscles tensed his teeth threatened to shatter with the sheer force with which he was clenching them. He convulsed uncontrollably falling to the ground as volts of arcane electricity coursed through his body. He faintly heard a sinister laugh somewhere above him. The arrogant Thalmor ceased his stream of lightning bending down to grab the young altmer by the throat pulling him up to stare into his eyes. "You and your father will die" he laughed "You never stood a chance you little whelp." The young altmer fumbled for the dagger he kept at his hip, while staring up at the hand in front of his face and the arcane lightning bolt that the Thalmor was seconds from releasing into his face. Pulling it free seconds before he was killed execution style, he shoved the dagger into the Thalmor's neck with a grunt. He Twisted the blade watching as the Thalmor's eyes widened in disbelief, blood trickling down from his mouth. The Altmer smirked up at his enemy " What was that you said about not standing a chance?" He yanked the blade from his opponents neck and brought it around slicing his throat. The Thalmor fell over unceremoniously beside the altmer. The young altmer stood to his feet and scanned the clearing, six Thalmor laid around his position blood pooling beneath them, he spotted his father as he decapitated another Thalmor soldier.

Lletharin watched as his father, the great Battle General Taarum Elethas engaged the Thalmor captain in a lethal flurry of blade and magic. Stray lightning bolts occasionally streaking by, setting the surrounding trees and under brush aflame. The Turdas night was alive with the clashing of elven blades, as the two battled furiously to down his opponent. Lletharin moved around to get a clean shot at the captain, Taarum saw this from his perreferal line of sight. Taarum saw the captain's eyes focus on his son, and the evil smirk that crossed his face. "He fights just like us, doesn't he." A sinister laugh escaped his lips as he prepared to send a powerful bolt of lightning fire towards Taarum's son. Taarum threw all of his strength into his blow distracting the captain just enough to interupt the spell he was preparing."Lletharin STAY BACK this is not your battle, STAND DOWN and _stay back_!"

Lletharin watched as the two danced around each other seeming to take turns, one on the defense and the other relentlessly attacking. It went on like this for what seemed like forever to Lletharin, he saw the Thalmor make a critical error. His father saw it as well. Lletharin watched on as his father knocked the captain's blade from his grasp, then reversed his elven blade mid. Swing to slice the captain's hand clean from his arm. The Captain stared at his disfigured arm in a moment of disbelief then an ear piercing shreik of pure seething anger surrounded the near by forest. The scream that passed from his lips chased the sleeping birds from the nearby trees, and made Lletharin start at the sheer volume of it. In his moment of blind rage, Taarum managed to wrangle the captain into a headlock, disabling him completely. "NOW LETHARIN!" his father bellowed… without hesitation Lletharin notched and loosed an arrow, it left his bow with a twang. He watched as his arrow soared through the air and planted itself through the Thalmor's skull. The clearing was once again in complete silence other than the heavy breathing of Lletharin and his father. Lletharin scanned the clearing, watching as the few remaining fires dwindled out.

Taarum let the captain's lifeless body fall to the forest floor, Lletharin began walking over to his father attempting to slow his breathing, but upon his father turning around stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his breath hitch in his chest and the blood leave his face as he took in the sight. His father's helmet had been knocked from his head at some point in the struggle and his intricately designed golden elven armor was dented and scratched from the captains blade as well as scorched in places from the spells that the captain had successfully landed. Crimson blood ran down his breast plate , where the captain's blade had found a gap in his armor. Taarum's normally beautiful and well tended golden hair was matted together and plastered to his face with blood and sweat. The last thing Lletharin took in was a ghastly cut running from his high cheekbone down to his jaw line just below his lips. His father was pale even by Altmer standards and his breath came in shallow ragged gasps. Lletharin ran forward and managed to catch his father just before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Lletharin sent a silent prayer in thanks to Auri-El, that his mother had schooled him in the art of restoration in the years before his father decided for Lletharin to join his battalion in the Alinorian Imperial army. Gazing down at his father, feeling the fear starting to creep up his chest he gathered all the magic he could into his healing spell, spread his hand over his father's chest and released his hold on the healing power. Golden light glowed from his palm, enveloping his father's entire body illuminating the small clearing with its light The dark green growth brightened as the golden light danced off of it. The sheer intensity of the spell caused it to brighten the clearing as if it were daylight in the forest. Lletharin watched as the cut on his fathers face knitted itself back together leaving only a thin scar, the scorch marks on his skin slowly lightened and smoothed over healing themselves completely and the flow of blood ceased flowing from under his fathers armor. Once Taarum's breathing leveled itself out Lletharin severed his magic from the spell letting the glow slowly fade and once again the two Altmer were enveloped in darkness.

Lletharin realizing that his spell was in a very literal sense a beacon for any near by enemies strained his keen elven ears listening for any signs of the enemy. He heard the crickets of the isle chirping, the occasional hoot of an owl in a distant tree, the sound of a nearby brook gurgling away and the faint breeze whispering its way through the forest ever so slightly rustling the leaves in the trees. Once he was satisfied that there were no immediate threats in the area Lletharin decided they would make camp until his Father regained consciousness. He moved his father up against a near by tree and pulled his ring of invisibility from his pack he turned the ring over in his hand remembering, as it glistened in the moonlight, the proud look on his mother's face when he had successfully completed his first enchantment. She smiling down at him beaming with pure love and pride in her son. She took to schooling him in various magical arts since earlier than Lletharin could remember. Coming back from his thoughts he slipped the silver ring with its gold inlay on his father's finger and watched as both his father and the ring vanished from sight. Rising to his feet Lletharin started to chant the words to a ward of protection. Watching as the lightning blue glyphs created a circle around the entire clearing bathing it in it's arcane light, shadows dancing around Lletharin's feet, then glyphs slowly faded from sight taking with them the arcane light. The only evidence of the incantation was a slight shimmer in the air surrounding the clearing. Looking around and doing a quick nod of satisfaction. Lletharin started pulling the dead Thalmor from the clearing to at least give him a little ease. He honestly didn't relish the idea of spending the night among corpses. Once the Thalmor were disposed of Lletharin walked over to inspect the Thalmor captain's body.

Lletharin bent over the body looking for any clues as to why they were ambushed. He started with the armor checking for any secret sections, where they were known to carry their orders. After a few minutes of searching he was rewarded with a small roll of parchment hidden just below the outer layer of gold on the captain's left gauntlet. He slowly unrolled the parchment simultaneously casting a night eye spell so he would be able to read the orders in the faint moonlight offered by Masser and Secunda. Lletharin's eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief when he saw who the order's were addressed to, he quickly scanned through them the disbelief only growing more intense as he continued. Once finished Lletharin slowly tore his eyes from the orders to the dead captain's body, then to the spot where the invisible body of his father lay still unconscious. The shock of what had actually just transpired, slamming into the young Altmer. The full implications of tonight just starting to register in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here is Chapter 2. :) please review. i took the advice that i was given in the reviews and used it in this chapter and in the revision of the first chapter. again review and let me know what you think. Thanx!_**

**_Ps: a new character is introduced in this chapter, not to terribly much is said about her... but don't worry you'll get all that juicy goodness (info) in the future. :P_**

Chapter 2: Insight

Lletharin stared up at Masser and Secunda as they slowly inched their way across the sky. He sat perched in a tree with his bow at the ready, for any would be threats. He had learned the technique from his family's Bosmer house maid as a child. He had read and re read the orders he had retrieved from the Thalmor captain's person. He could recount them word for word now without even unraveling the parchment.

_General Gladroon Elethas,_

_Your orders are as follows: your Son and former comrade Battle-General Taarum Elethas and his son and sergeant Lletharin Elethas are currently on a reconnaissance mission in the Silver Wood just outside of Dusk. You and your company of Justicars are to engage them in the wood and make sure they DO NOT leave there alive. Failure is not an option! We have received intelligence that The Alinorian Empire plans to strike Dusk, if they succeed in driving us from the city then they will move on First Hold and remove us completely from our Ancient homeland._

_-Queen Regent Eilenwin Sarthas_

Lletharin still couldn't fully believe what he had discovered. First of all the assumed captain was a Thalmor General and on top of that it was his Grandfather of all people. His mind was reeling with the information, his father still slept under the tree in which he was perched. Therefore he couldn't present him with any of the millions of questions that he had. Like why he had been lied to for his entire life, his father in one of the few moments where he actually showed some semblance of emotion, had told Lletharin that his grandfather had been killed during the Oblivion Crisis along with his grandmother. So if that had been the case then why had he just planted an arrow through a formerly dead man's head. It just didn't make any since. And if his grandfather had been a general of the Thalmor then what of his grandmother.

Lletharin let out a deep sigh and glanced around from his perch watching the sun slowly begin to make its appearance in the Eastern sky while listening to the forest wildlife wake to the new morning. Taking one more good look around to make sure that there were no threats near their campsite Lletharin began his decent from the tree.

Upon reaching the ground he turned to look at his father, and watched his sleeping form shift slightly at the sound of his approach. Lletharin watched as he opened his eyes to see nothing but empty air. Taarum immediately sat up rigid and alert. Lletharin removed his ring of invisibility and materialized in front of his father. Taarum looked up at his son in confusion. "Wh-what happened? The last thing I remember was ordering you to finish the captain." Lletharin looked down at his father, attempting to stop the sarcastic retort that threatened to fly from his mouth. He really did try, but couldn't help himself. After years of obedient subservience to his father he was fed up with it. The incident from last night was the final straw. He settled his weight on one foot and crossed his arms over his chest, ready for whatever the result would be. " Oh you mean before you ordered me to kill my grandfather?" "Oh I don't know I kept you alive for one, sat watch over you for the majority of the night. Ohhhh and I managed to find this on good ol' grandpa's corpse." He said throwing the orders down to his father. He was more than a little surprised at himself for even thinking of speaking to his father and commanding general like that, much less actually doing it.

A few beats past with his father glaring up at him with righteous anger. Then… "HOW DARE YOU! You insolent little cur, I should have you strung up for speaking to me like that! You WILL curb your tongue when you speak to me or ill have it ripped from your mouth! Am I understood?! I am not only your father, but the battle-general of the great Alinorian Empire, and your commanding officer!" Taarum backhanded Lletharin knocking him to his knees. He tasted copper in his mouth where the inside of his jaw had been split, and felt the throb on his cheek bone, there would definitely be a bruise in a moment. "Now climb your happy ass back into that tree and keep watch while I ready myself for our trip back to the capital." Nodding in defeat and humiliation while keeping his eyes obediently focused on the ground before him. He gave a quiet "Yes sir." Lletharin rose to his feet, having to steady himself as his vision began to swim, and began his asent into the tree.

As Lletharin watched his father read and reread the orders he had tossed at him. Lletharin was in deep thought. He knew good and well that he shouldn't have been so disrespectful to his father. And had been way out of line. Yeah, Taarum had ordered him to "kill his grandfather" but Gladroon had been a General of the Thalmor, and would have killed them both if given the chance. Lletharin may have had to kill his grandfather, but Taarum was forced to watch his only son kill the man who had brought him into this world. Lletharin realized to late, as all do when they speak out of misplaced anger, that he had wounded his father far deeper then he had ever intended. What he felt while in the moment was a rightful release of pent up frustration, had added even more distance to the strained relationship that he shared with his father. He knew he could never undo what he had just done, but he would do everything he could to make up for it.

"Lletharin, come down here." Lletharin slowly began his descent feeling overwhelmed with guilt and wondering if he could some how make a time wound like the ancient nords of skyrim did when defeating the dragon Alduin, in order to go back and unsay the things he had said. Not the most logical of thoughts, and he wasn't even sure if it would allow him to 'undo' the past, but at this point he would happily take his chances. Upon reaching the ground he faced his father, who had his back turned to him. "We will deal with the personal aspects of last night once we return home. As for now we are military mer in the field and must act accordingly. Know this Sergeant, I will accept nothing less than you following my orders without question, or hesitation. Is that understood?" "Yes sir, General."… "Good, now first of all the implications of this letter are very dire. Not only did the Thalmor know of our location, but knew why we were here and our plans for Dusk. They know far to much. The only people, yourself not included, who knew of our current mission and our future plans are the members of the High King's war council. Also the Thalmor knew that you were accompanying me on this mission, and the only people who knew of that were me and the High King himself. Which leads me to believe that for one, someone in the council is a mole, and secondly that someone in our household is under the moles employ. If the servant is indeed employed by the mole then we must make for home in the utmost haste, for your mother is in grave danger."

Lletharin felt his heart skip a beat, and his stomach fall to the forest floor. His mind racing a mile a minute. Was his mother safe or had something happened to her. If something of consequence had happened at his family's manor did the security handle the situation. He and his father had been away on their mission for over a week now. Anything could have happened. "_Sergeant?" _By Auri-El and all the ancestors, he hated when his father used his "strictly military" talk. _"_Yes, Sorry sir. I was just thinking of the quickest route home" he lied. "Never mind that. We will split up, you will head to Shimmerene and use our Psyjic order contact there to have yourself transported back to Alinor." A few beats passed. "And you Father?" His father looked sideways at him as if debating whether or not to reprimand his son in the break in etiquette. "I have to speak with an old contact of mine in Holly Falls. I will write up a report for you to deliver directly to the High King himself and no one else. Understand Lletharin, no one else. If anyone gets their hands on this it could undo everything we have worked for. You must guard this with your life..." Taarum nodded signifying that he was finished for the moment, and turned to begin writing the report for the High King.

Lletharin turned and scanned the trees while he waited for his father to finish with the report. He saw a small fox sniffing out a rabbit who had hidden itself in a hollowed out log on the far edge of the clearing. The breeze picked up and blew the gathered leaves up into a whirlwind, distracting the fox just enough for the rabbit to dart from the log making its escape. The fox looked around for a moment in confusion sniffing at the air then ran off in search of its pray.

Taarum cleared his throat bringing Lletharin out of his daze. Lletharin turned to his father who held out a folded piece of parchment sealed with his family crest. "Take these and guard them with your life." Lletharin slowly reached forward and grabbed the parchment. "Yes sir." "Make haste son, these need to reach the High King as soon as possible. Immediately after handling your business with the High King make your way to our home and make sure your mother is safe." Lletharin nodded his head, feeling his heart skip a beat when his father mentioned the situation with his mother. "I will father." Lletharin took the orders and placed them in the secret section of his elven armor hidden on his greaves. "Go son, and if all goes well I will be back in Alinor by the dawn or Loredas." again Lletharin nodded his head and the two began to part ways. With Lletharin headed North to Shimmerene and Taarum headed West to Holly Falls. Just before Lletharin exited the clearing he took a deep breath to steady himself. "And Father… I apologize for what I said concerning _your_ …" as he turned to look over his shoulder he saw no sign of his father. He had already disappeared into the thick trees of Silver wood. "…Father." he finished speaking the last word to the surrounding trees. With another breath, as if to prepare himself for the journey ahead,. He started off into the trees headed for Shimmerene and from there, home. Lletharin didn't know what awaited him there but he prayed to Mara that his mother and dearest friend Borwen would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I apologize this taking so long to come out... got a new job so training has taken up nearly all of my time. o_0 Buuuuttttt here is chapter three. if it seems like the story isn't just flying towards a climax, it is because i have bigg plans for this story. :) soooooo yeah i need some reviews, not just on writing style, but on the essence of the story. I know it is still growing but any little bit counts! :]_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unlikely Help

A ten year old Lletharin sat in the sunroom of his family's manor. He was listening to his tutor, an old wizened mer with enough wrinkles to last for days, drill on about the Dragon Break and the end of the third era. He was soaking in everything his tutor was saying, but at the same time he was taking in his surroundings. The sun beaming in through the windows fine dust particles circulating through the streams of sunlight, then fading from sight as they danced on through out the room. He watched the servants doing their daily chores, a young Bosmer was sweeping the white marble floors, another servant an Altmer from one of the lower classes was replacing the flowers in various vases around the room dusting as she made her rounds. Another servant was going around dusting all of the various pieces of furniture, while her partner stood atop a ladder dusting one of the four golden columns in the room. He absolutely loved this room the way the sun gleamed off of the golden pillars, and made the silver and gold trim on the dark furniture sparkle and shine.

His tutor cleared his throat.. "Young master, are you listening?" In truth he had been, but still didn't really enjoy having to sit and listen to this old mer droll on in his raspy monotoned voice. "Sir, I truly detest these mornings with you, is there anyway you could just.. Ehh.. tell my mom you covered the material?" The poor old mer looked down at Lletharin in utter disbelief. His jowls shook as he tried to come to grips with what he had been told/asked, his mouth opening and closing several times. When he seemed to finally gather his thoughts he said "my son, now you know that the history of our race is one of the most valua-" Lletharin cut him off. "_what did you say?!_ By Mara you said I'm your son… which must mean your only posing as my tutor to spirit me away!. Oh great Auri-El. You're a mad man!" Lletharin paused to gage the reaction to his completely off the wall ramblings. He had to use every bit of self control he could muster to keep a straight face as the tutor's eyes went wide with shock. "Wha-" he was cut off again. " Oh by the grace of Phynaster! I must tell my father of your plans immediately!" Lletharin looked up at the old man with mock shock and wariness. His tutor's eyes widening even further with very real horror and shock. "Please young master Lletharin, I said no such thing." shaking his head in utter disbelief. "Please you must not tell lies. If your father believed you it would be the end of me!" Lletharin looked up at the man with the same look of shock and disbelief. Then in less than a blink of an eye, it was replaced with a look of great concern. "Sir, by the Aedra what is the matter…? You look as if you've seen Mehrunes himself standing before you! What happened? The last thing you said was that when the Septim dynasty fell centuries ago it paved the way for our enemies to take hold and taint our fair city. Then your eyes just glazed over for a moment and you came too with that look on your face." His tutor attempted to speak, but only managed to make an undecipherable moan. Lletharin knew he had succeeded in his mission. "I must tell my mother to fetch the healer at once, you are not well." Lletharin turned as if to rise and call for his mother.

The poor old mer looked at the younger mer, as if torn between believing what he heard and wandering if he had truly gone mad. Shaking all over and once again opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, not taking his eyes from his young charge. Lletharin turned back around and just held his look of concern, waiting on what his tutor's next reaction would be.

The two heard the failed attempt of someone trying desperately to hold back their laughter. Both Lletharin and his baffled tutor turned to find one of the household servants sweeping away as if she hadn't heard a thing. Upon making eye contact with the poor tutor she was forced to turn her laughter into a poorly faked cough. Darting her eyes between the pair she turned her face down and continued sweeping as if she had never even noticed the conversation, doing her best to hide the smile that crept across her face. The tutor, whom had quite clearly had enough, let out an exasperated sigh and fumbled with getting his belongings together. Shoving scrolls and books alike into his bag haphazardly. He rose from his chair on shaky legs. He took one more quick glance around the room and then darted for the door as if fleeing from a house of horrors. Just as he reached the door, it was opened by his mother who was taken completely off guard by the poor old mer who nearly plowed into her.

He drew up to a stop in front of her, panting as he bowed deeply, a book falling from his pack. "Please excuse me ma'dam, but I truly _must _be going. I pray for you." he did one final bow and darted around her, running as fast as his old legs would carry him…which wasn't fast in the least little bit… Lletharin snickered quietly to himself as he watched his tutor half run half limp to the door. His thick and expensively designed scarlet robes threatening to tangle around his feet and trip him, and his long silvery hair being tossed into a tangled mess from his attempt to flee the house. "But Sir," his mother called "You've left your book!" he didn't even turn to address her, just yelled back as he swung the front door wide struggling to catch his breath. "Oh just keep the damned book, gods know you'll need all the knowledge on Nirn to save yourself from that evil _thing_." Lletharin watched as his mother's jaw dropped at the rough speech coming from such an old and respectable mer.

Lletharin slowly opened his eyes thinking back on the dream he'd just had which put a smile on his face, since that day he and Borwen (The sweeping maid) had been the best of friends. And his mother was always suspicious of the two. Although one could tell she truly liked the relationship that the two had and in her own ways she had fostered it.

The dream slowly fading; reality started to re-settle in Lletharin, he glanced around taking in his surroundings. He was nearing the northern edge of silver wood so the forest was starting to slowly tame itself. If he remembered correctly he should be coming up on a small hunting village before to long and from their he would be able to take the main road into Shimmerene.

He slowly stood gathering up his bow, short sword and water skin, placing his bow on his back, strapping the sword to his hip and placing his water skin in his pack he slowly made his way onto the deer trail he had been following, ducking through the lush ferns and small saplings he stumbled onto the path. Once reaching the nearly unnoticeable trail he checked to make sure his father's report for the King was still securely hidden in his armor. He then started himself off at a brisk walk, keeping a steady pace. The thing he hated the most about these trails were the stray roots and rocks, they seemed to be the forests way of trying to break the necks of innocent travelers. By the position of the sun in the sky, he judged that it was just past dawn. Approximately 7 a.m. if he kept to his pace and nothing out of the ordinary happened then he should reach the small village just before noon. Trying his best to keep his mind from focusing to much on the troubles back in Alinor he continued on, determined to make good time and be in Alinor by Tomorrow morning. He had pushed himself to his limits making it this far over night.

Just shy of noon Lletharin could see the smoke of cook fires drifting above the canopy of the forest, and smell the thick aroma of roasting venison that filled the air. "Venison…" Lletharin thought to himself, "The Altmer hunters must have guests." The Altmers' pallets were far to sensitive to eat venison, which is why they prefer fish and poultry over things like beef and other more uncivilized meats. As he continued along the trail Lletharin could hear the faint sound of voices drifting through the trees. Among the voices, he could tell by the raspy sound and foreign dialect, he could hear a Dunmer.

Lletharin continued to walk along the path, which had become quite a bit more travel worthy. Speeding up a bit at the thought of a hot meal and a bath before he continued on his journey. He rounded a curve in the path and came upon the village. In retrospect it was more of a very large campsite. He saw the source of the raspy voice, he had been correct in assuming it was a Dunmer. She had the trade mark dark skin, a shade somewhere between ebony and ash. The female Dunmer had full, thick, jet black hair that fell loosely at the middle of her back, and from what he could see she had a _very_ flattering figure. She was sitting with her back to him telling what seemed to be a grand story by the way she was waving her arms about, and the transfixed looks of the two Altmer and Bosmer that faced opposite her at the fire.

Lletharin made his way into the village past the gathered mer at the fire, looking for his acquaintance; Elanin. He walked around glancing at the faces of the hunters, which were majority Altmer with a few Bosmer mixed in. He finally spotted her on the far side of the village bartering with one of the merchants who traveled to the small village to buy the goods offered by the hunters.

She wore leather armor, if it could be called that, which left _very _little to the imagination. Her jet black hair was held out of her face by two very small braids that were pulled back from her temples to meet in the back of her head and end in one slightly larger braid. She had her signature bow strapped to her back, he could see the faint charge from the electric enchantment she had placed on the bow. He quickened his pace to make it over to her before she finished with her trading and moved on to somewhere else. He walked up to her just as she was placing a rather large bag of gold into her pack.

"Well Elanin, that's quite a bit of gold for a few pelts and some game." Lletharin didn't miss the nervous look that briefly crossed the merchant's face. Elanin turned around with a skeptical look on her face. "Who in-" her face instantly lit up at the sight of Lletharin. "For Mara's sake! Lletharin?!" she exclaimed as she moved forward and embraced him in a tight hug. "Gods it has been ages, what are you doing way out here in the silver wood?" she crinkled her nose. "Oh go- I'm sorry but you reek, when is the last time you bathed my boy?" She asked as she moved back and covered her delicate nose, Lletharin quickly averted the conversation. "Aunt Elanin, its great to see you." He said smiling. "And I apologize for the smell, it has been a long journey, but I need to speak to you…in private." Her face instantly took on a serious and slightly worried look at his dire tone. She nodded. "Ok come with me, we'll talk in my tent." Lletharin nodded and they set of in the direction that Lletharin had just come, his aunt leading the way with a determined step to her walk.

The two came up on the campfire that he had passed upon entering the village. The Dunmer female glanced up and upon seeing Elanin halted mid sentence, her hands ceased their descriptive movements as she quickly rose to her feet. She dismissed herself from the group and hurried over to the duo matching their pace. "Elanin what's happened?" she asked while glancing over at Lletharin with a look that was a mix of worry and accusation. "It's a personal matter Favela, this is my nephew Lletharin." she said motioning towards Lletharin, without slowing her pace. Favela looked across Elanin to take in the sight of her nephew. "Nice to meet you muth'sera, tha name's Favela, Favela Vandalas." She said nodding at Lletharin. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Lletharin, Lletharin Elethas." He said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He shrugged inwardly, she started it with her rude looks. Favela scowled at him in response to his sarcastic tone. "Oohhh, by the lands Sir Elethas, it is _such_ a pleasure to meet you." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Elanin broke into their conversation as the two glowered at each other "Oh will the two of you just stop, for Mara's sake." They had arrived at the tent at this point. "Favela you wait out here I'll call for you once we are finished." The wounded look was clear on her face. It left Lletharin wondering just what type of the relationship this Dunmer shared with his aunt. "_Fine." _she said crossing her arms over her plastered a gleaming smile on his face and locked eyes with Favela as he walked into the tent. She glared back with her hand on the hilt of her dagger, turning an ashen red color, seething with anger. Lletharin let the tent flap fall in her face.

He snickered as he entered the tent, his aunt turned to face him shaking her head. "Now what is this business we must discuss?" Lletharin snapped back to reality, being forced to remember why he was actually passing through this little hunting village all the way across the Summerset Isle. He glanced around the tent, it was sparsely decorated. Although the few pieces of furniture in the one roomed tent where well designed and of the utmost quality. There was a small bed up against the back wall, covered in thick furs, with thick pillows, most likely made of swan feathers. A small vanity off to the left of the entrance and a table with maps of the her personal hunting areas, strewed out on top of it.

As he was taking in his surroundings he was trying to gather his thoughts and figure out the best way to go about informing his aunt and just how much he could get away with telling her. He decided that he would just start with telling her about him being in the Alinorian Army.

"Well Aunt Elanin, it has been ages since you have seen me…A lot has changed in Alinor since your last visit, and I'm not sure how much my mother has told you in her letters. I'm sure she told you about my father being named Battle General of the Alinor. I have been a sergeant in his battalion for eight years now," her eyes went wide with his last statement. "Yes I know I am technically to young to be in the forces, but if your if Grandfather Heceril were the battle General, and wanted you or mother to join, he would most likely get his way as well." She went off into thought for a second, then came to nodding her head. "I see your point, and with your father it was literally only a matter of time." She motioned for him to continue. Lletharin nodded and moved on with his story.. "Now, as to why I am all the way out here in Silver wood I cannot say, I apologize. What I can tell you though is that my father is currently in Holly Falls, he only told me he needed to speak to an associate there. And I am on my way to Shimmerene to seek out our Psyjic contact there, in order to get back to Alinor with the utmost haste." He gave his aunt a moment to digest this information, Then proceeded. "Now this part I only tell you because of our relation, and you _Must Not_ let my father know I bequeathed you this much knowledge." He waited for his aunt's agreement before continuing. She nodded. "You have my word." Lletharin nodded back at her. "Good, now the reason for my hasty return home is that we have information that my mother; your sister is, in the gravest of dangers. Aunt Ela, it may already be to late, so you see why I am in such a hurry to be on my way, I only stopped here for previsions before I head off to Shi-." Elanin cut him off. "What has befallen my sister?!" She asked, her face covered in the deadly anger that coursed through her body. "I cannot say….im sorry" He turned his gaze to the floor in guilt. "_Fine_. Ill find out for myself. We are going to Alinor with you, and not by way of Shimmerene. You have exactly one hour to get something in your stomach and bathe your self…I would suggest the bathing be done first, ill likely never get the smell out of here.." She said the last bit shaking her head.

Lletharin's head jerked up, his mouth slightly agape, at the way his aunt had just told him about himself. Did he really smell _that bad? He just remembered part of what she had said. 'we will accompany you' who was we? "Umm.. Aunt Elanin you said.. We will accompany you to Alinor…." "Who is we?"_

_Elanin placed a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh you'll love this." She raised her head slightly in preparation to yell to the waiting Dunmer just outside the tent. "FAVELA. You may enter now." The tent flap snapped open, and Favela ducked inside looking between the two Altmer standing before her. Lletharin turned realization hitting him. "Great I just had to go and piss her off, now im stuck with her and her attitude for who knows how long" he thought to himself. "Lletharin, while I fill Favela in, you go and take care of any business you may have here, and remember…one hour. Not a second more." She said turning over an hourglass that was sitting atop the table. Lletharin shook his head and walked from the tent._

_Lletharin debated just running north as fast as he could and following his original plan. He knew his aunt and her mysterious and annoying companion where going to Alinor one way or the other, but that didn't mean he had to travel with them per say. _

_He dismissed the thought with a shake of his head, he needed to take a bath, and the sooner he did the faster he could grab some food, get to Alinor and distance himself from this difficult situation. He asked a passing Bosmer where he could find a pond or stream to bathe in and was pointed to a small sign further up on the path he was walking. Lletharin turned left down the path to the bathing area, and when his eyes fell on the bathing area his jaw went slack at the sight of it._

_The bathing area was the coolest thing he had ever seen, there where Mer made enclosures about four feet wide from side to side and four feet long from front to back with leather flaps at the entrances, so anyone in the seven stalls had enough privacy to bathe without fear of wondering eyes. And for the source of water, a waterfall rained down on the entire area it was so high that instead of a pool of water at the base, it was just wet stone, the water running off to the sides into two small streams that lead away from the area. As Lletharin got closer he noticed that the entire area had a foggy look to it. Upon closer inspection he saw that the falling water was actually steaming hot. He shook his head at the beauty of it, the lush forest surrounding the clearing only added to the beauty with thick ferns, and beautiful glowing red Nirn Root to please the eye. The roar of the falling water and the tranquil sound of the Nirn root filled the area putting Lletharin at complete ease. _

_He walked up to a vacant stall and prepared to bathe, he looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched, then reached down to check and make sure that the orders he was intrusted with by his father were safe. Glad that they were safe and unharmed he disrobed, pulling off his armor, stripping down to his loincloth. He stepped into the stall and let the water just fall over him washing away all of the dirt he had put on from the past few days. Lletharin watched as the dried and caked blood loosened itself and ran from his arms. _

_Lletharin spent a few more minutes cleaning the dirt and grime from his body, he looked himself over in satisfaction and then put his loincloth back on and stepped from the stall. He started at the sight of Favela standing with her hip cocked out and her arms crossed over her chest, looking at him with a passive yet slightly impatient face._

"_Jeez, can't a man get some privacy around here?" He bent down and began donning his armor. "Oh stop whining, your aunt sent me to find you. Your more than five minutes late and she said if we are both not back soon she will leave without of us." "Okay, okay." He glanced up and noticed that Favela was holding a small linen sack. "What's in the sack?" He asked strapping the last bit of armor on and gathering up his weapons. "Your food, I um… took the liberty of gathering you some salted fish and berries… incase you haven't eaten anything yet." Lletharin snickered at her awkward speech. "Well thank you Favela," he said as he walked over and took the food she held out. "Honestly tis' kind of you… and since im obviously stuck traveling with you and you will no doubt be staying with my family once we reach Alinor, I figure we mind as well attempt getting along." he said with a wink. Favela looked a bit thrown off by what he said. As if sshe didn't know how to take it. She just nodded her head, with a suspicious look on her face. "Well if your finished here we should be off." She said as she turned in her heel and marched for his aunts tent._

_The two of them made it back to Elanin's tent with in a few minutes, Favela had nearly ran there. Lletharin had no qualms with her quick pace. Once away from the tranquil showers the severity of his situation hit him full on. Favela knocked hard on the wooden plank outside his aunts tent then entered, Lletharin close on her heels. _

_About damn time the two of you got back, now quickly Lletharin come here so I can explain to you how we will be getting to Alinor from here. Lletharin quickly stepped over to the table in the middle of the tent. As he looked down at the table he noticed a strange stone, it was similar in color to a black soul gem, but the shape was completely different. It was circular and just the right size to fit squarely in the palm of a hand. Around the outer edges of the stone words were inscribed in the ancient Chimer language, which pinged it to be from Morrowind. The inner circle of the stone had strange and foreign carvings of ancient runes that Lletharin didn't recognize, and the whole thing gave off a small humming sound that spoke of great power. _

"_This is an ancient artifact from Morrowind, brought here by my friend Favela." Elanin said sending a smile in the Dunmer's direction. It allows you to instantaneously travel to any place in Tamriel that you have already visited once it has been attuned to your magicka. So thanks to Favela, whom you were needlessly rude to earlier. We will be able to reach Alinor, and in turn your mother as soon as we depart." Lletharin felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He simply nodded his head, sending an apologetic look towards Favela. Instead of the smug look of satisfaction he expected to receive Lletharin got a nod of acceptance from the Dunmer. _

"_Okay." he said. "I get the main concept, but there are three of us and one stone.. soooo how is that one going to work itself out?" Favela spoke up this time, confidence quite apparent in her hoarse voice. "Well Lletharin, it isn't just a simple teleporting stone, there is a lot more to it, things I don't have the liberty to discuss with you at the time. But to answer you question, It can be used to transport a literal infinite amount of people. The only requirement is that the said people are making contact with the one using the stone." Lletharin realized just how powerful this mysterious stone was, and how useful it could be. His face must have betrayed his thoughts because Favela sent him an accusing glare, that threatened death if he attempted to take her precious stone. He quickly diverted his eyes._

_Elanin cleared her throat. "Seriously you two grow up, for Mara's sake. Now that we all are clear on how this thing works, lets be off." She nodded at Favela. The Dunmer reached down and grabbed the stone. Immediately it changed from the color of a black soul gem, to that of an Aldmeri light crystal, then back again._

_There were a few brief seconds of utter silence then the small tent erupted in a thunderous roar, a torrent of wind flew through the tent, Favela being the 'eye of the storm' in a sense. Parchment flew past Lletharin circling around the tent, The hour glass flew from the table shattering against the ground blowing even more sand into the mini twister that filled the tent. Lletharin barely heard Favela yell at the top of her lungs for him to take hold of her hand. He struggled against the arcane storm reaching out with the hand that wasn't busy shielding his eyes from all of the debris flying past his face. He faintly saw his Aunt Elanin on the other side of Favela, holding her tight by the waist, eyes wide in utter shock. As Lletharin's hand grabbed a hold of Favela's he and his aunt made eye contact for a split second before his entire world imploded. There was an explosion of light, the roar of the wind reaching a deafening intensity. Then he felt an over powering sense of vertigo and his world went black._


End file.
